The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Jacadiaxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Skibby, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Poinsettia cultivar Angelika, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,492, as the female, or seed, parent, with the Poinsettia cultivar Lilo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,694, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Jacadia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Skibby, Denmark. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower bract colors and good plant form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Skibby, Denmark, since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Jacadiaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Jacadiaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large inflorescences with bright red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with burgundy-colored petioles.
3. Uniform, upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
4. Very freely branching habit.
5. Early flowering, natural season flower maturity date is November 22 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 8 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Angelika, plants of the new Poinsettia have darker colored leaves and flower bracts and better postproduction longevity. Compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Lilo, plants of the new Poinsettia differ in flower bract coloration, have broader bracts, and flower later.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the Poinsettia cultivar Peterstar, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,259. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Peterstar in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are taller and more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia have smaller flower bracts than plants of the cultivar Peterstar. In addition, flower bracts of plants of the new Poinsettia are very smooth and flat whereas flower bracts of plants of the cultivar Peterstar are rugose.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia flower about 5 to 7 days earlier than plants of the cultivar Peterstar.
4. With subsequent development, flower bract color of plants of the new Poinsettia fades less than flower bract color of plants of the cultivar Peterstar.